


Time of Light

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Carol X Therese, Christmas Fluff, Erotic, F/F, Lesbian, Love, christmas 2018, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Carol and Therese wish each other a Merry Christmas under the tree. . .





	Time of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Carol Fam!! I miss you gorgeous sweeties and hope you are all well. This is just a little dollop of fluff to say I love you all and hope you are staying merry and bright in this season. . . I think that although it can be a good time of year, it can also be challenging for many. If this is the case for you, I wanted to let you know you are in my heart and you are welcome to check in and say hi in the comments below. I will always write back! This fandom has been so special and supportive to me and I feel such genuine appreciation and affection for all of you who have read and commented on my works here. xoxoxo, SS.

“Do you remember,” Carol began. She’d snuck up behind Therese and put her hands on her waist. Therese finished her task of putting the pair of turtledove ornaments on the tree, then brought her hands down on top of Carol’s. She leaned back against her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the delicate spice of Carol’s perfume mixed with the balsam of their tree.

 _Their tree_. This year, it was _their tree_.

“Remember what?”

“Last year? At this time?” Carol nuzzled Therese’s neck, just under her ear.

“Of course,” Therese said. “Anything specific?”

Carol chuckled and said, “Well, I was thinking about your hat. The Santa hat you were wearing when I met you. At the doll counter.”

“Oh,” Therese laughed and turned to face Carol. “You had to remind me of that? Of all things.”

“I liked it. I thought it was adorable. It was ridiculous, of course, but it caught my eye. Sometimes I wonder, if you hadn’t been wearing that bright red, furry hat, would we have met?”

“I certainly hope you aren’t serious, Carol. Now are you going to help me finish the tree or what? We want to set up the train for when Rindy gets here tomorrow, don’t we?”

“Well I am serious, but you’re the one who is always business here,” Carol sighed.

“I just want everything to be perfect for tomorrow. What do you think so far?”

“I think it’s lovely, and I think as long as we are together everything is and will be perfect,” Carol said. “I also think you need to worry less about all these details and worry more about kissing my lips.”

“Later,” Therese smiled and started to pull away, but Carol pulled her back and threaded her arms around her in a warm embrace.

“Just another minute. We have forever now and it’ll all get done. Right now, I just want to hold you close by the tree. You can give me a minute.” Carol nudged Therese’s nose and then caught her lips in a tender kiss. “You _can_ give me a minute, can’t you, Therese?” She kissed her again on her lips, then on her chin, then on each cheek, then back on her lips again. This last kiss was longer and slower.

Therese melted into Carol’s arms and kissed her back. She ran her hands up and down Carol’s sides, over the cashmere of her sweater. “You can have all my minutes, Carol. Every last one,” she whispered. “But I think if you hold and kiss me like this we won’t end up getting anything done.” The sensation of touching Carol’s breasts covered by the fine, soft material was almost as enchanting as touching her very flesh.

“That’s fine with me, Baby,” Carol whispered and pressed her lips against Therese’s again, this time with a bit more intensity and heat that made Therese moan and open her mouth to greet Carol’s tongue with her own. Therese stroked Carol’s cheek and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger like a golden ring. Carol had managed to untuck Therese’s blouse and find her way beneath to caress the delicate, silky skin of her waist and lower back.

“Forever is never going to be long enough with you,” Therese said when they parted from their kiss. They were both smiling, and the lights from the Christmas tree sparkled in their eyes.

“Come here,” Carol said. She pulled Therese down to the floor and grabbed a pillow off of the nearby chair. She placed the pillow under the tree. Patting the pillow she put her head down on it and invited Therese to do the same. They laid there, looking up into the branches at all of the twinkling lights.

“I don’t think I ever looked at a Christmas tree from this angle before,” Therese sighed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Are you serious? Never?”

“Well, I didn’t have that many Christmas trees growing up.”

“Oh, of course. How could I not have realized! Well, I’m glad I’ll be able to make up for that now. I’ve always loved this time of year, burnt turkey or crooked star on the top of the tree or not- of course now I have you around there will be no chance of the star being crooked, will there?” She slipped an arm around Therese and squeezed her against her body. “I’ve always loved the time of light. It feels somehow hopeful; like anything could happen.” She reached down and took Therese’s hand. “After all, it was this time of year that brought you to me. My angel.”

“Really, Carol, you’re too much,” Therese sighed, but she snuggled closer and put her arm over Carol.

“I’m serious. I’d put you right on top of the tree if I could,” Carol insisted.

“Mmmmh, sure,” Therese said. “But then think how hard it would be to do this,” and she brought her mouth to Carol’s neck and bit, right where she knew it would exact the perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Carol cried out and immediately brought her hand up Therese’s blouse to her breast, which she squeezed. Therese writhed under her touch. Carol rolled on top of Therese and pushed her hips down onto hers.

“Very well then,” she growled and grinned. “I will not put you on top of the tree. But I will have you now.”

“Now?”

“Fuck yes, Therese, right now. Right this very damn instant.”

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Therese gasped as Carol breathlessly lapped at her neck.

“No,” Carol murmured as she caught her earlobe between her lips and reached down to ruck up Therese’s skirt and get between her legs. “Here. Now.” It seemed single syllables were all she could manage.

“Whatever will the neighbors say?” Therese teased.

“Like I care,” Carol said and tore off her sweater before she started to make fast work unbuttoning Therese’s blouse and pushing it off of her. The truth was, they were the only tenants on the floor of the spacious building, and they could moan and scream in their erotic exertions as loudly as they pleased and no one would hear them at all. And that was exactly what they did, liberating themselves not only from skirts and stockings, but from whatever lingering societal expectations floated like ghosts outside the windows of their happy dwelling.

In the afterglow, Therese traced the colorful patterns that the tree lights made on Carol’s skin as they shone down through the pine boughs. “I’m thinking this should be our new Christmas Eve tradition,” she said, soft and sleepy as a kitten, curled against Carol.

“Mmmh,” Carol agreed. She ran her tongue over her lips. “How is it that you taste like sugar cookies everywhere?”

“I have no idea!” Therese giggled.

“You are seriously not of this world, but I’m so glad you’re here with me in it. So very glad.”

“I’m glad too, Carol.” A blue light cast a delicate glow on the peak of Carol’s breast and Therese leaned over and pressed her mouth on top of it.

For a few moments they were quiet and then Carol said, “I’d have found you anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“With or without the hat. I’d have found you. Every night of my entire life, I wished for you. I don’t need the tree or the lights or another single Christmas for myself ever again, because I have you now, Therese. You’re every single wish I ever made and you’re every single wish I’ll ever make for the rest of forever.” She dropped a kiss onto Therese’s forehead and they laced their hands together. Under the glimmering lights, Therese was speechless. She smiled and squeezed Carol’s fingers with her own as they watched the holiday sparkle in each other’s eyes.


End file.
